Revolver Ocelot
, also known as ADAM, Adamska (アダムスカ Adamusuka), Shalashaska (シャラシャーシカ Sharashāshika), or simply Ocelot (オセロット Oserotto), is a former FOXHOUND mercenary and an agent of The Patriots. A master of interrogations and a formidable gunfighter who is often referred to as a "ricochet genius", Ocelot is best known as the man who is personally acquainted with all four members of the Snake family: serving as right-hand man for both Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, maintaining a friendly rivalry with and admiration for Big Boss, and often opposing Solid Snake. Ocelot specializes in infiltrations of a different nature than Solid Snake, often acting as a double or triple agent serving multiple interests in the same situation. Ocelot is known for his affinity for spaghetti westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. His weapon of choice is the Colt Single Action Army Revolver. Ocelot would later use psychotherapy and nanomachines to become Liquid Ocelot, Liquid Snake's doppelgänger. History Early life and career Ocelot was born during the invasion of Normandy on June 6, 1944. He is the son of the legendary members of the Cobra Unit, The Boss and The Sorrow. The Boss was wounded during childbirth in the middle of the battlefield, forcing her to give birth via cesarean section and the resulting operation gave her a snake-shaped wound on her torso. Shortly after birth, Ocelot was taken from his parents by agents of the Philosophers. He served under command of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin of the GRU, but was secretly a sleeper agent of both the KGB and the CIA, rooted in the American branch of The Philosophers. He was given the codename ADAM. Because of his heritage, he was given preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz GRU agent and was even promoted Major of his Ocelot Unit. During this time Ocelot fought with a Makarov; only after his first meeting with Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission did he choose to specialize in revolvers. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot worked as a triple agent. He was at first an agent of The Philosophers, sent to Russia to infiltrate Colonel Volgin's army and steal the Philosopher's Legacy for America. He was then asked by the DCI (CIA Director) to aid Naked Snake in his mission to destroy The Cobras, destroy the Shagohod, and kill The Boss, while also trying to get the Philosophers' Legacy for the American branch of The Philosophers. However, before Ocelot turned up to meet Snake, a Chinese spy posing as EVA pretended to aid Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosopher's Legacy for the Chinese government. Ocelot decided to keep his identity as ADAM a secret and aid Snake subtly and secretly. Throughout the mission, Ocelot and Snake have a mutual rivalry and fight on several occasions. During the fight between Snake and Volgin, Volgin orders Ocelot to shoot Snake. However, Ocelot refuses, instead throwing items down to Snake to use against Volgin. This is evidence not only hinting at his triple-crossing before it is fully revealed, but also alluding to the fact that Ocelot looks up to Naked Snake. At the end of the game, a secret conversation between Ocelot and the DCI reveals that the American branch of the Philosophers have only acquired half of the Legacy, and that the KGB has the other half. By 1970, Ocelot manages to obtain the other half of the Legacy, waiting until the time is right to use it. Early in his career, Ocelot witnessed Colonel Volgin brutally torturing Naked Snake after he is discovered during his infiltration of Groznyj Grad. Though Ocelot was initially opposed to the practice, he later praised the effectiveness of torture, calling it "the ultimate form of expression." Ocelot started to research it after Operation Snake Eater, eventually becoming an expert in the field. In 1970, during the San Hieronymo incident, Ocelot had become dissatisfied with the Philosophers bickering, which had pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the Legacy. Ocelot eventually decided to assassinate the DCI and take control of the entire Legacy himself. From this, he hoped to hand the country over to "the Patriots", which will be founded from the Legacy. Ocelot broke his ties to the unknown benefactor, whom Gene refers to as "the Man with the same codename as Null," until this mysterious man introduced Les Enfants Terribles to him. Ocelot was intrigued and agreed to allow this man to join him in the Patriots, as long as Big Boss was allowed to join as well. Ocelot's request came true when the unknown benefactor, Major Zero, along with Ocelot, Big Boss, Sigint, Para-Medic, and eventually EVA form the Patriots. Their dream was to shape the world into one which The Boss envisioned, although Zero's vision greatly differed from Big Boss', which would eventually lead to their downfall. Les Enfants Terribles Eventually, Big Boss' ideals grew differently from Zero's, and the two started to feud. Big Boss, who was raised to a being of Christ-like reverence after the formation of the group, resented being treated as a puppet for the Patriots own personal goals. Moreover, unbeknownst to Big Boss, Dr. Clark (Para-Medic) had retrieved a sample of Big Boss' DNA while he was in a coma, and the Patriots began work on developing a clone of Big Boss in order to keep their dream of him as a messiah alive. If Big Boss himself wouldn't ally with them, they thought, then they could clone him to keep him forever on their side. EVA was chosen to be the surrogate mother for Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. However, Ocelot did not agree with this tactic, nor did Big Boss, who eventually found out this information for himself, possibly through Ocelot, and left the group to form the military nation Outer Heaven. Later career Ocelot continued his life as a spy and agent of the newly formed Patriots. While in the Spetsnaz GRU, he participated in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. It was during this time that he became infamous amongst the mujahideen as a sadist for which they christened him Shalashaska (a Russian slang word for "prison"). Sometime during his career in the Soviet military, he met Sergei Gurlukovich, member of the Spetsnaz GRU unit as well. He also met Vulcan Raven, a member of the KGB Spetsnaz unit, Vympel. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Ocelot left Spetsnaz and joins the OMON (the Russian SWAT team). Afterward he joins the SVR (successors of the KGB). But Ocelot was eventually dissatisfied with the new system and decided to leave Russia. After Solid Snake had incinerated Big Boss during the Zanzibar Land Uprising, Zero retrieved his burnt body, somehow clinging onto life, and injected him with nanomachines that would regenerate his body and keep him in a permanent stasis, preserving him forever as the Patriots' messiah. This infuriated Ocelot and EVA, and as a result they both left the Patriots, although Ocelot did so in secret, in order to still operate as a spy and maintain their trust. EVA and Ocelot began a plan to recover Big Boss' body from the clutches of Zero, a plan which would never fully be realized until 2014. Revolver Ocelot then cut a swath through the world's hot spots as a spy and mercenary up until the early 2000s, when he discovered that FOXHOUND was now being commanded by one of Big Boss' sons, Liquid Snake, and he joined the unit. Having held Big Boss in such high regard in his earlier years, he was more than willing to fight under one of his sons. But despite being a part of FOXHOUND, Ocelot secretly worked for President George Sears (Solidus Snake, the third Snake), and the Patriots - double crossing the former. Solidus, in his personal agenda to rid the United States of the Patriots, used Ocelot to incite Liquid Snake into bringing about the Shadow Moses uprising. Ocelot secretly provided Solidus with information regarding the dissension of Liquid Snake. Revolver Ocelot, acting as an agent for George Sears, took part in the takeover of Shadow Moses, along with Decoy Octopus, Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, the Genome Army and Liquid Snake. As far as Solid Snake was concerned, he was merely a member of FOXHOUND. In addition, Ocelot used his influence to gain the support of his old friend, Sergei Gurlukovich, who assisted Liquid's rebellion by providing military hardware. Before the incident took place, he accidentally killed Donald Anderson (actually Sigint, a member of the Patriots) during a botched torture session. In actuality, Ocelot did this on purpose. Mid way through his fight against Solid Snake, Gray Fox cut off Ocelot's right arm. Ocelot later interrogated Solid Snake, making several false attempts to kill him then and thereafter. Nevertheless, Ocelot's true plan was realized, and he, as per the president's orders, retrieved Metal Gear REX's test data. Ocelot is last seen in Shadow Moses talking with Liquid about plans to meet up with Sergei Gurlukovich (which never happened). After the Shadow Moses Incident, Revolver Ocelot sold REX's test data to many nations via the black market, forcing the Pentagon and the Marines to take action against them. The Marines created Metal Gear RAY to solve this problem. Meanwhile, Ocelot had his right arm replaced with Liquid Snake's arm, something which would later come back to haunt him. In 2007, The Patriots ordered Ocelot to steal RAY, planning mass production as a means of protecting its own Metal Gear then in development, known as Arsenal Gear. On August 8th, 2007, with the help of Sergei Gurlukovich, Revolver Ocelot infiltrated the tanker where RAY was being transported and stole it, sinking the tanker. He also betrayed Gurlukovich, and left both him and Marine Commander Scott Dolph for dead. The Patriots then continued with their plan, unaware that Ocelot was working on betraying them, sinking a real oil tanker at the same spot, and constructing the Big Shell. All that was left to do was manipulate Solidus Snake into the Patriots' trap. Revolver Ocelot then met up with Solidus and the two formed the Sons of Liberty with Dead Cell (Fatman, Fortune, and Vamp) and Olga Gurlukovich and her mercenary army, plotting to take over the Big Shell, which secretly housed Arsenal Gear. Solidus Snake planned to eliminate the Patriots, completely unaware that his partner in the plan was one of them. At the end of the mission, Ocelot revealed to him, however, the truth that all the events that had unfolded were scripted by the Patriots. Solidus Snake, like his adopted son Raiden, was merely a pawn. Both he and agent Raiden had been part of the S3 Plan, a huge test scenario for GW, one of the Patriots' AIs. The only part unscripted was the appearance of the real Solid Snake. Solid Snake's appearance was engineered by Liquid Snake. Through the transplanted arm, Liquid periodically possessed Ocelot's body with the goal of disrupting Ocelot's plan. At the climax of the Manhattan Incident, Liquid once again took control of Ocelot, stealing Metal Gear RAY, and heading off to take down the Patriots. Ocelot later replaced Liquid's arm with a cybernetic one. In 2014, it appeared that Revolver Ocelot was taken over completely by Liquid Snake, merging the two into one entity: "Liquid Ocelot". The truth was that he had merely pretended to be Liquid since 2007 to trick the Patriots. Ocelot had voluntarily, using a combination of nanomachines and hypnotherapy, convinced himself he was "Liquid's doppelgänger". Using Solidus Snake's corpse to enter the Patriots' AI network, Liquid Ocelot succeeded in taking over the system and used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world. He then stole the Arsenal Gear-class battleship from the Patriots, and outfitted it with Metal Gear REX's rail gun. He then planned to use a nuclear warhead launched into orbit from the rail gun to destroy the Patriots' core AI, "JD" in space. After recovering the rail gun, Liquid Ocelot used Metal Gear RAY against Solid Snake using Metal Gear REX. After Snake and Otacon uploaded a virus created by Naomi Hunter and Sunny Gurlukovich, Liquid Ocelot meets Solid Snake atop Haven and tells him that his plan merely an elaborate plot to get Snake to meet his goal of destroying the Patriots. Atop Haven, Liquid Ocelot and Solid Snake fight one last time. Revolver Ocelot's personality was slowly being revealed as the fight progressed. As shown when Ocelot using his hand gestures and moves he remembered Big Boss used during Operation Snake Eater. After the fight, Ocelot used his signature hand gesture and saying "You're Pretty Good", echoing what he told Solid Snake nine years ago and what Big Boss told him fifty years ago. Immediately afterwards, his life was subsequently claimed by the new FOXDIE, designed to kill EVA, Ocelot, and Big Boss himself. Trivia *Ocelot/Revolver Ocelot is the only character in the series who is personally acquainted with all four Snakes: the right-hand man for Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, a friendly rival and secretly looking up to Naked Snake/Big Boss, and being the nemesis to Solid Snake. *Ocelot is the only main character to appear in all of the Metal Gear Solid games. He also appears as a boss in more games than any other character, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops being the only MGS games where the player does not fight Ocelot. *Though, in MGS3, both have the rank of Major, Ocelot and Raikov wear different insignia. Raikov's (with a single star) is correct. Ocelot's (with three stars in a triangle and a fourth past the top point of the triangle) is the insignia of a Soviet Captain. *In the English version of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Patric Zimmerman (the English voice of Revolver Ocelot) voiced Liquid Ocelot. However, in the Japanese version of MGS4 it went differently because Kōji Totani (the Japanese voice of Revolver Ocelot) died in 2006, so Banjo Ginga (the Japanese voice of Liquid Snake) voiced Liquid Ocelot. *Ironically, Ocelot's Japanese voice actor in MGS4, Banjo Ginga, also was the Japanese voice of Major Zero, the man who Ocelot and his "true comrades" EVA and Big Boss rebelled against (although it should be noted that Banjo Ginga was also the voice of Liquid Snake in the Japanese version). *Ocelot's original appearance in Metal Gear Solid was inspired by the actor Lee Van Cleef. Van Cleef also inspired the appearance of Old Snake. *Revolver Ocelot is the only FOXHOUND member to not acquire his codename from FOXHOUND, as he had the name for as long as Operation Snake Eater, where he says "Now you will see why they call me the Revolver Ocelot." prior to fighting Snake. *There is a distinct difference between Revolver Ocelot's voice and Liquid Ocelot's voice, even though they are the same person, Ocelot's voice is more western while Liquid Ocelot's voice is more menacing. *Throughout Operation Snake Eater, there is at least one hint to the player that Ocelot is a double agent. His codename Ocelot, which as Para-Medic points out, is a species of wild cat that lives in the American continent. Category:Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Ocelot Ocelot Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category: Featured Articles Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary